Mistakes Corrected: A Drarry Fanfic
by theLibrarianWolfy
Summary: What if Harry and Draco began to realize the mistakes they had made? To what lengths will they go to correct them?
1. Chapter 1: Haunting Memories

**A/N: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made by this. Please review and be patient with me because it may be awhile between chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

He remembered. He remembered that day five years ago. He remembered that day all too well.

Harry Potter remembered the day he was sorted. He remembered the fear that all his year had had as they awaited the moment they would be taken into the Great Hall. Most of all he remembered refusing Draco Malfoy's hand.

Harry now sat in the Great Hall in his sixth year at Hogwarts awaiting the new students' sorting. While Hermione and Ron were chatting with Seamus and Dean, Harry sat lost in thought wondering why that one moment was the only thing he could think of right now.

He looked across the room at the Slytherin table and located the head of blonde hair with ease. Suddenly grey eyes met his own green and Harry quickly looked away feeling his heart quicken and a blush creeping onto his face and the back of his neck.

Harry was confused. Why had he acted in such a manner? Draco was his rival. They had always hated each other. Hadn't he, Harry, refused Draco's hand that day out of hate? For some reason Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

He looked up to find his friends staring at him.

"Harry, I asked you a question and you completely blew me off," Hermione said with a voice that clearly showed that she was disappointed with his manners.

"Sorry Mione. My mind was elsewhere," he said shaking his head to clear the last of his daze, "What were you asking?"

"I was asking you what do you know about the new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn?" Hermione asked clearly still slightly upset.

Then Harry humored her and went into the tale of how he had gone with Dumbledore and met the new professor.

Draco felt as if he couldn't breathe. Those piercing green eyes had met his with a look other than hatred. They had looked as if they were asking a question before they had quickly darted away.

Those eyes brought questions into his mind. They also brought back memories. In particular he remembered the night five years ago when Harry Potter had refused his hand.

Didn't he hate Potter for refusing him?

Now their eyes kept meeting every few minutes before just as quickly darting away. They met without hatred but instead full of questions that neither could seem to answer.

Draco began to wonder if maybe they were meant to be friends instead of enemies.

Then he remembered the mark on his arm that said otherwise.

Draco sat the rest of the night is sullen silence regretting the mark on his arm that wasn't the mark of a full Death Eater but rather the mark of a Death Eater in training no matter how reluctant that person may be.

After Harry finished his tale, he went back to sneaking glances at Malfoy and wondering about whether or not he and the blonde should be friends rather than enemies.

Several times their eyes met and just as many times they quickly looked away. Suddenly Malfoy's mood seemed to change and Harry wondered what had happened to make the other boy suddenly stop the strange game they had started up.

But Harry didn't stop. He still looked over at Malfoy trying to sort out confusing thoughts that crossed his mind. He looked at the way the light glistened on the blonde's hair brighter even then the sun on the lake. He felt strangely mesmerized by those full slightly pouty lips and those swirling grey pools that were his eyes.

Harry was confused as to why he had begun to notice these things. When finally they went to the dorms, he lay awake for a little while before falling asleep and dreaming of pale smooth skin and the touch of those full pouty lips meeting his lips and saying kind words in a voice that had all too often been used with hatred.

Draco trudged down to the dungeons with all the others as his recent ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, hung all over his best friend, Blaise Zambini. He had known that Pansy and Blaise had been seeing each other behind his back for a couple months so breaking up with Pansy was all too easy. Sure she had acted like a bitter bitch for a couple days but she had quickly dropped that act.

Everyone had noticed. It was the freshest bit of Slytherin gossip and like all Slytherin gossip it always had areas of untruth.

"I heard Pansy caught Draco cheating."

"I heard he broke up with her for a guy."

"Someone told me that it was because of a Hufflepuff."

"I heard it was because of a Griffindor."

Draco just shook his head as he heard the murmurs. He was above stooping down to such a level of gossip. Such things weren't suiting for a member of the Malfoy family.

As he and his roommates went to bed for the night, Draco lay with his curtain closed and eyes open trying to think of fall asleep but visions of a laughing boy with bright green eyes burnt into his mind. Visions of the sun tanned skin and black hair sent strange shivers up his spine and Draco felt himself finally fall asleep imagining that tanned skin pressed up against his own.


	2. Chapter 2: A Realization

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Can not believe I got two reviews in a day. I'm in shock lol.**

**Sornae Forest:I'm honored that you want to be my biggest fan.**

**SakuraKiss 96: I'l try to update as often as possible.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning tossing and turning. He couldn't stand it. Why was he thinking of Malfoy in that way? He didn't know how he would react when he saw the blonde but this was becoming too much. He wanted to talk to someone anyone about it. It was driving him crazy.

Why was he having such dreams about the blonde? How could he even feel slightly aroused by the thought of the pale skin and those lips, those absolutely haunting pouty lips?

Harry grabbed his pillow and sat up and silently screamed into the pillow. What was happening to him? He had never felt this way about a boy and never really to that level about a girl. He knew he could manage being gay but Malfoy? Why the hell did it have to be Malfoy?

He lay there for a long while until he heard Dean start to stir. Dean was always the first one up. The boy rose with the sun even if he didn't go to sleep until the moon began to sink. Harry pulled back the bed curtains and made a show of stretching and yawning.

"Did I wake you, Harry?" asked Dean who was straightening his tie from across the room.

"Nah, Dean. I just didn't sleep so well last night," Harry said.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Fine. Fine wasn't the right word. Harry was far from fine. How could he be fine when all he could think about was the guy who was supposed to be his mortal enemy in a compromising position that they both enjoyed?

Harry got up and got dressed before pulling the curtains back from Neville, Seamus, and Ron's beds. Dean gave Harry a knowing look and both boys scooped up pillows before pelting the three sleeping boys with them.

Neville screamed and fell out of his bed. Seamus grabbed for his wand and accidentally set his bed curtains on fire. Ron started cursing like crazy. Dean and Harry just stood there laughing. And for a few minutes Harry forgot what had troubled him and kept him from getting a full night's sleep.

Draco woke up fully rested but still troubled. His dreams had been full of lying with Harry Potter of all people underneath a tree beside him. Most of the dream had ben innocent talking and sweet smiles. But Draco was haunted by the parts of the dream that had been much more intimate and extremely erotic.

His curtains were still closed tight around his bed. And it was a good thing. He didn't want to have Zambini of all people see him in the state he was in. Blaise would want to know who Draco was thinking of with such an arousal quite evident.

For a few minutes, Draco tried to fight off the insistent urge to wank with thoughts of Harry in his mind. But he gave in and strangely it was probably the most satisfying wank he'd ever had and Draco realized that he had to be gay or at the very least bisexual.

He knew his father wouldn't approve. His father was still angry that he had broken up with Pansy. His father would murder him if he found out he was attracted to men particularly considering that that man just happened to be Harry Potter.

Draco cast a quick cleaning spell before dressing and leaving the dungeons for the Great Hall while his roommates slept on.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall, his eyes automatically flitted across the room and located Draco. A sudden flash from his dreams greeted him and Harry had to fight the urge to scream. He needed to stop thinking like that.

Then Draco's eyes looked up from a copy of the Daily Prophet to meet his and the look at them broke his resolution to try and not think of him. Then out of nowhere a familiar voice said to him softly, "Malfoy eh? I knew that there was a possibility you were gay but for Draco Malfoy? Even I didn't see that coming."

Harry jumped and looked over at Hermione who had just shown up beside him.

"Merlin, Mione," Harry said, "You frightened me."

"Stop trying to change the subject," she said, "I'm right aren't I."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was near them then said in a low voice, "I'm not even sure what I'm feeling, Mione. I don't understand. Why am I feeling this for Malfoy of all people, Mione?"

She smiled with a knowing smile. "I think you know, Harry, that only you could answer that. He looks at you the same way you are looking at him. He likes you. Answer me this. If he hadn't been rude that first day would you have shaken his hand?"

"He looks at me?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes now answer me," Hermione said.

"I'm not sure. I think so. I was just afraid that…. Oh my Merlin, Mione. I think I've felt something for him since I met him but didn't realize it," he said realizing that truth. He had noticed how handsome the other boy was when they had met in the robe shop. He'd actually wanted to be his friend at first until the way he talked about Ron and Hagrid. But did Malfoy really think that way about him? There was only one way to find out.

"I hope you are right, Hermione, "Harry said, "Or else I'm going to make a bloody fool of myself."

"Trust me he does."


	3. Chapter 3: Confession and Confrontation

**A/N: I've never written a fic that I've been this dedicated to updating. Though I'm probably not near as good as the other Drarry writers out there I hope that I can improve enough to one day become one of those must read fanfic writers. I really appreciate all my readers whether they read my Drarrys or my Dramiones or even my MRs. If anyone wants to commision a fanfic I'm open to it. Oh and I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone know a good one?**

**S****akuraKiss96:I have so much muse right now so these chapters might keep popping out at a steady rate.**

**Chapter 3**

Draco got up and started to leave the Great Hall when suddenly he was stopped.

"Hey Malfoy!" called a familiar voice.

Draco looked over his shoulder at the piercing green eyes. Harry seemed uncomfortable and was shifting from foot to foot not wanting to look up.

"What is it, Potter?" Draco said putting on a sneer to try and mask his heart racing and hopeful eyes.

Harry felt slightly taken a back but he knew he had to do this or he would regret it. He had already made some mistakes and he hoped that this wouldn't be one.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him and Draco. No one seemed to be and their half of the Great Hall was emptier. Then the perfect words came to his mind and he knew he had to do it. Draco's face lost its sneer when he saw a sudden decision come across Harry's face.

"Malfoy, remember first year when you stretched out your hand and I didn't take it?" Harry asked trying to keep his courage.

"Yeah, I remember," Draco said feeling his heartbeat beginning to race since he had been thinking of that moment quite a lot.

"Truth is…. I was afraid that if I held your hand," Harry said looking in Draco's hands the entire time, "I wouldn't let go."

Draco's heart picked up and his face showed a look of disbelief. Then he finally seemed to accept it. No one else had seemed to notice the exchange. Harry was waiting for him to say anything, anything at all.

"Follow me," said Draco before he quickly turned on his foot and left the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't believe it. He looked back at Hermione who was the only one who had paid any attention to what had happened. She gave him a reassuring smile and Harry quickly left the hall going against the flow of students now constantly coming in.

He stood outside the hall for a second looking around until he spotted the head of blonde hair going up the stairs. Harry quickly pushed against a few stragglers and ignored the irritated yells. He rushed up the stairs following the blonde.

It seemed like forever before the blonde turned back towards him and started pacing back and forth. Suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and Harry followed Draco inside to find a simple sitting room with fireplace and a large luxurious couch with a matching chaise lounge. Some comfortable looking throws and pillows littered the room.

Draco turned around and tried to say something but then seemed to change his mind. His brow was furrowed and he pinched at the bridge of his nose. He finally let out his breath in a long sigh before asking, "Did you mean what you said Potter? Or more so were you meaning what I think you were meaning?"

Harry walked forward as Draco's gaze met the floor and a slight blush crossed the pale blonde's cheeks. He gulped unsure of what he was doing. He decided perhaps action was better than words in this situation.

He crossed that last few feet that separated him and Draco. He lifted his hand and pulled up the blonde's chin so he was looking up at him. Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry then closed the last few inches that were in between them pressing his lips against the pouty lips of the blonde.

A moan escaped Draco as he shivered from this intimate touch he had only dreamed about. Harry took advantage of the slight gap between those lips and slid his tongue inside and began to explore.

It was even better then what he had imagined it would be like. Harry pulled Draco as close to him as possible and realized that the blonde was just as aroused by this as he was.

Harry and Draco began to grind against each other allowing their hands to explore. Draco broke his lips from Harry's and began to kiss and suck on the sweet spots on Harry's neck.

Harry let out a moan and the two boys picked up speed until an orgasm so sweet swept over them both. Both boys let out a cry. They both felt so exhausted that they barely made it to the couch before collapsing in a heap upon it.

"That was…." Draco said panting heavily.

"Yeah…" Harry gasped.

Wow…"

"Uh huh…"


	4. Chapter 4: Realizing the Inevitable

**A/N: Meant to post this sooner. Hope to get back to my normal pattern soon.**

**Chapter 4**

They sat down on the couch leaning against each other for support for a long time. Neither really knew what to say to one another. Neither knew how, after so many years of hate, they could all of a sudden feel so attracted to each other.

Draco was even more so confused now. He felt like crying. He had tried to see if perhaps he would be attracted to any other guy but Harry. He had been thinking of it ever since he woke up. But no. It was just Harry he wanted. He didn't even find anyone else, boy or girl, as attractive as he found Harry Potter.

The problem was he wasn't supposed to be on the same side as Harry. He wasn't supposed to feel this powerful longing for The Boy Who Lived. Draco was supposed to hate him. Suddenly involuntary tears fell down his cheeks.

Harry noticed these tears and felt confused. Why was Draco crying? That had perhaps been one of the most enjoyable moments of his life yet now Draco was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry taking Draco's face in his hands trying to get the blonde to look at him. Those troubled grey eyes full of tears refused to look at him.

"Please," he begged softly stroking the soft blonde hair.

"I… I'm not supposed to be with you… I'm su..supposed to hate you," Draco said with a broken speech.

"But you don't want to right?" Harry asked with a small grin.

"Of course not you blithering Gryffindor idiot," Draco practically yelled, "Would I have gotten you to follow me here if I hated you?"

"Well you could have been trying to trap me," Harry said with a shrug.

"And knowing the fact you are a bloody Griffindor, you would have walked right in it if it had been," Draco said with a snort wiping at his cheeks.

Harry looked at him with such a look of tenderness that when Draco looked up into his eyes he felt a strange comfort wash over him and he melted into the arms of the young man that had once been his rival.

"What do I do?" Draco whispered into the curve of Harry's neck as he held onto him for dear life.

"I'll think of something," Harry said stroking the hair of the blonde. He didn't know why but Harry knew he was falling in love with Draco Malfoy and he had to protect him no matter what because love was a truly precious thing.

Harry was grateful for the schedule he had this year. He didn't take as many classes since he had dropped Divination and his most of his other classes met on other days of the week. Monday seemed such a blessing. The only class he had was Slughorn's and it met after lunch.

Because of the fact Draco was in almost the exact same classes, they both were able to just stay in the Room of Requirement all morning just holding each other in silence as both thought of possible ways that they could make this work. Of course that wasn't the only thing they did.

At least twice they found themselves going beyond the sweet tender comforting kisses again. The strong earth shattering kisses they shared left both boys heavily panting and with quite the evidence of enjoyment between the two of them a little too often. And both times they repeated the earlier performance knowing that it would do no good to even think about going any further since they were still both so confused.

But lunch break was all too close to being over when they finally realized that they had to get up and start heading to class. Neither knew what to say at first as they stood up and began tucking back in shirts and straightening ties.

As Draco picked up his satchel he turned to Harry. "We can't tell anyone," he said, "At least not yet. We aren't even sure what this is and a relationship between us can be dangerous. We have to pretend in front of others that we still loath each other."

"I hate lying to people," Harry murmured, "But I understand. People will react badly and we need to figure things out first."

Draco gave him a smile instead of the normal smirk and walked out of the room leaving Harry to wonder what exactly would happen now and how this had happened in the first place. But it seemed inevitable that one thing was true.

Harry James Potter was falling head over heels in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Note to Followers

Dear followers,

I am not dead. These are not dead. Soon I will update all fics. Perhaps this weekend. I have not heard from my beta in ages.

~Wolfy who is considering a name change and may in fact do that as soon as I send this out


End file.
